1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection terminals that are attached to an audio speaker frame for connecting the speaker to a signal source such as an amplifier. More particularly the present invention relates to a universal audio speaker connection block that provides a fool-proof way to connect one or two amplifiers to a speaker having two voice coils, and connecting one amplifier to the two voice coils either in parallel or series.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increasingly, multi-channel amplifiers or multiple smaller amplifiers have been used in audio systems, typically when larger amplifiers are not available or would be inconvenient in a particular application. When multi-channel or multiple amplifiers are used, the speakers for such a system must have the same number of voice coils wound on the same bobbin as there are channels or amplifiers. Additionally, manufactures are producing speakers with two voice coil windings on the same bobbin to allow for the interconnection of those coils either in series or in parallel to match the output impedance of the amplifier being used in the audio system.
For years manufacturers of speakers with a single voice coil have designed the speaker such that both ends of the voice coil were dressed to one side of the speaker frame where they had provided a connection block with a pair of terminals, one each for the positive and negative sides of the voice coil. Then as manufactures started making speakers with two voice coils, the ends of each of the voice coils were dressed to opposite sides of the speaker with a typical connection block provided on each side of the speaker with a channel from the amplifier or amplifiers connected to each of the connection blocks. One manufacturer has recently begun to dress both pair of voice coil wires to the same side with two typical connection blocks located close to the other.
With the terminal blocks of the prior art many users have been confused as to how to interconnect the terminals to place the voice coils in series or parallel across a single amplifier. Their confusion often results in the two voice coils being connected out of phase with each other resulting in the magnetic signals from each voice coil being in opposition to each other and there being no substantial movement of the voice coil bobbin and thus no audio output from the speaker.
What is needed is a connection block for dual voice coil speakers that accommodates every configuration of amplifier and voice coil interconnections that may be desired in various audio systems while minimizing the possibility of misconnections. The present invention provides such a speaker connection block.